Ten years time
by queerleader
Summary: Rachel and Quinn meet in a supermarket after 10 years of not speaking, and decide to create a glee club reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing her cart through the supermarket, Quinn Fabray was in a complete daze. Her head was buzzing with thoughts of her argument with her fiance Noah, over his mechanic business going broke. With a baby on the way, life was tough as Quinn was starting to realise. Sometimes she wondered why she ever stuck with him so long if all he ever did was bring her down. "I guess that's just the beauty of love," she thought, "it makes you do things your head tells you not to." As she turned a corner, she almost didn't realise the leggy brunette speeding her way. She tried to swerve her cart but it was too late - thud! The brunette fell to the floor and laughed hysterically, "Sorry! I'm so clumsy, oh my!" she said, stifling back her chuckles. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" Quinn sighed, brushed her stomach and replied "No, I'm fine. Just be careful next time, okay?" She tossed her golden curls over her shoulder and turned round the corner, down the baby aisle. "Wait!" The brunette called after her. "Quinn Fabray right?" Quinn narrowed her eyebrows at the girl beaming at her, "Yes… And you are?" "I cannot believe you do not remember me! Quinn, it's me… Rachel? From McKinley high?" Rachel flared her nostrils and placed her hands on her hips, slightly offended that Quinn couldn't even remember the captain of glee club, and quite frankly the best thing to happen to glee club (in Rachel's opinion of course!) Quinn's eyes widened with surprise as she took a long hard look at her former glee club team mate, and ex arch enemy. "Rachel, oh my god. You're… taller! I haven't seen you in how many years?" "Coming up to ten," Rachel replied a bit too eagerly. "Hey! We should set up a reunion, I hardly see any of the others. Apart from Kurt of course, he's still my best friend. What about you, see much of anyone?" "Well, only Noah really. Though that's not always a good thing," Quinn laughed half-heartedly whilst twirling her hair round her long fingers. "Oh yes, Noah! Does nobody call him Puck anymore? How is he doing any way, is he seeing anybody?"

Quinn laughed and raised her hand, showing Rachel her emerald engagement ring. "Yep, he's engaged… Also has a baby on the way." Rachel squealed as she softly placed her hand on Quinn's baby bump. "Wow, this is just so surreal. How far along are you?" "Almost 6 months." Quinn beamed, and just before Rachel could ask more questions she interrupted, "And no, we don't know the gender. I decided, I mean _we_ decided we didn't want to know until it was born… But enough about me. What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Rachel was about to reply, when her phone began playing a tinkly, irritating ringtone which made Quinn wince. Rachel whipped out the cell phone, flipped open the screen and answered. "Hey babe, yeah I'm still shopping. Sorry I took so long, I bumped into an old friend. I'll explain when I get home sweetie. See you soon, love you." Rachel wrinkled her nose, her voice suddenly sounding much more upbeat than the usual. Quinn watched Rachel's body language as she was on the phone to who she could only figure was her boyfriend, fiancé or husband. She'd never seen Rachel that happy with anyone, not even Finn. It was nice really, seeing the girl she bullied mercilessly, in a happy relationship. Almost made her jealous of her, what with all the problems with her and Puck at the moment. "Sorry, that was Charlie. We've been seeing each other for a few months now." Apologised Rachel, a huge grin spreading across her face. "I should probably get going now. It's been great to see you, bye Quinn." "Rach, hold on a second!" Quinn proclaimed, rustling in her bag for something. She pulled out a biro, and grabbed Rachel's hand. Scrawling a number and an address onto her hand, she explained "I want to see you again. You and Charlie should come over to ours for dinner on Saturday night. I've been complaining for months that we never see other couples. This would be great!" Rachel gulped. "Oh, I don't know. We're not that kind of couple really, Charlie doesn't really-" Quinn cut her off, "Please Rachel, I want to make up to you for all the shit I caused you back in high school. And I want to see what this Charlie's like! We could maybe even do a swapsie for when Noah's being a pain in my arse!" Quinn chuckled. "And you'll need my number to arrange the reunion. I trust you to make it a complete diva-fest. You always were the best at organising events." Rachel thought about Quinn's offer and decided to accept it, though the thought of Quinn meeting Charlie terrified her. People never expected Rachel to be with someone like Charlie, but Rachel was happy and that was all that mattered to her. "Fine, we'll come round on Saturday. I'll ring you tonight to talk details, okay?" "Yep, sounds great. Can't wait. Thanks Rach, talk to you tonight." Before she turned around, Quinn stepped forwards, then wrapped her arms round Rachel's waist. Strangely, she found herself smelling her hair, taking in the essence of coconut. Rachel broke the hug, before Quinn could begin to question her motives. "Um, I'd best go. Me and Charlie are supposed to be going out tonight and she'll be pissed if I'm late home. Bye Quinn!" Rachel dashed away, pushing her cart with her. Quinn bit her lip and for reasons she couldn't explain, she felt a rush of warmth through her body. As a smile broke across her face, she had a sudden realisation. "Hang on," she wondered. "Did Rachel say 'she'? Is Charlie a girl? So Berry's a lesbian?" Quinn dismissed her buzzing thoughts as she trailed down the baby aisle, planning Saturday night in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Quinn walked through the door, she was greeted by the smell of bacon trailing from the kitchen. She could hear her fiancé singing Johnny Cash in the kitchen, "I fell into a burning ring of fire, went down, down, down as the flames went higher." he belted out, deeply engrossed in the bacon he was frying. Creeping round the door, Quinn laughed to herself before she joined in. "And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire. The ring of fire!"

Noah whipped round, chuckling at the beautiful blonde who was looking radiant as ever. "And how long have you been here?" He asked. "Just a few minutes," Quinn replied, running her hands through his Mohawk. "Baby, I'm sorry for the fight. I've been a bitch recently and it's not fair on you."

Noah smiled and pushed his finger to the blonde's pastel pink lips, "Shhh darling. It's okay, I know it's just the baby hormones. I don't want to fight with you that's all. I love you, okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, my dear. To make up for being such a shitty fiance, I'm making bacon sandwiches. Then we're going to lie on the sofa and watch juno because I know it's your favourite. I'm going to rock your world."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her lover; she could never resist him when he cooked, especially if it was bacon. She wrapped her arms round his neck and leaned in for a long passionate kiss. Noah glanced down at the blonde's stomach, "Q… Do you ever feel like there's something between us?" he joked, pulling her in for another kiss.

A beaming smile spread across Quinn's face. He was quoting Juno, her all time favourite film and one she had become even more fond of with the pregnancy. She'd never realised that he'd been watching it but then again, Noah could surprise her in all sorts of ways. That's one of the reasons why she loved him. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she felt safe and warm. In fact, the moment was so much like something out of a movie that she almost expected "All the young dudes" to start playing and for them to slow dance with puppy dog eyes.

Then for some unknown reason, Quinn went back to thinking about Rachel and how mesmerised she'd been by how beautiful she looked in the supermarket today. She was almost starting to think she had a guilty pleasure girl crush on the diva she spent years tormenting in high school. Shaking away her thoughts, she decided to bring it up into conversation.

"Anyway, guess who I saw at the supermarket today?"

"Michael Jackson?" Noah joked, grabbing Quinn by the hips and kissing her on the neck as he lead her to the living room.

"No, guess!" Quinn whined, turning her head round to kiss her fiance on the lips.

"I don't know, Q! Who?"

"Rachel Berry!"

"Man hands? Seriously? And what is she doing now?"

"I didn't really ask you know. I know she's seeing somebody called Charlie. They're coming round on Saturday. I hope you don't mind…"

"Um, not at all. What's she like then now?"

"She's gorgeous, lovely long legs."

"Long legs? Wasn't she a dwarf in high school?"

"Well yes, she was short. I wouldn't say a dwarf… I always thought she was kind of pretty. You know, in her own way…" Quinn trailed off as she paced across the kitchen tiles as her mind wandered to how stunning Rachel had looked today. "But enough about Rachel Berry. Lets get some bacon inside this baby!" She proclaimed, whilst giggling. She led her way into the sitting room with a spring in her step.

"Oh and Q?" Puck asked, turning round.

"Yep?"

"I love you babe."

"I love you too. But don't call me babe. I'm not a pig."

"Ever heard of you are what you eat? With all the bacon you eat, you'll be a piggy soon, _babe_."

Quinn tossed her hair whilst snorting nonchalantly, "Cheeky bastard. I hope you're better behaved when Rachel and Charlie come round."

"Of course. Anything for you… babe." he joked, spanking on her on the bum before throwing himself on the sofa and hitting the play button on the DVD remote.


	3. Chapter 3

Running her fingers through her golden curls, Quinn could feel herself getting nervous for tonight. She didn't understand why. She'd known Rachel since they were eight and although they were former enemies, they were friends now. They were past all the tormenting and name-calling that filled their teenage years.

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror and applied a coat of scarlet lipstick to her pale, pouted lips. She heard footsteps as her fiancé walked through the door, wolf-whistling as he did so.

"Well hello Miss Marilyn Monroe, you look ravishing. Could you tell me where my wife is please?" he joked as he straightened up his tie in the mirror.

"Shut up, you loser." Quinn laughed and threw a pillow at Noah, who was looking smart and gorgeous as ever.

"Hey, baby. Don't mess up the hawk. I might be trying to impress Rachel Berry tonight, realise I'm getting married to the wrong childhood sweetheart." He wrapped his arms round the gorgeous blonde, making sure not to crumple up her pristine floaty white dress which even in the midst of pregnancy, showed off her to-die-for figure.

Meanwhile, Rachel was biting her lip whilst trying to focus on the road ahead of her. Directions were not her strong point and it didn't help that she'd never been to this part of the sub-urbs. She prided herself upon being a city girl; she and Charlie simply adored their studio apartment which overlooked the entire city.

Turning a corner onto a cul-de-sac, Rachel sighed and took her hands off the steering wheel. "Oh for fucks sake Charlie, we're never going to find it!" she yelled at the sexy Latina sitting next to her.

Charlie placed her hand on Rachel's and directed it back to the steering wheel. "Remember your calming techniques. Count to ten, then after ten say the magic words. Okay baby?" Charlie soothed. She knew her girlfriend like the back of her hand and with all the chaos of being in the limelight, Rachel was prone to stress. Charlie had learnt the exact way to always calm Rachel down when she got into one of her moods.

Rachel inhaled and exhaled slowly, muttering numbers under her breath. As soon as she finished counting, she took one deep breath and exclaimed "I'm Rachel fucking Berry and I can do anything." Rachel leant over and kissed her beautiful girlfriend passionately on the lips, whilst pushing back her ebony hair to expose her neck. Charlie ran her hands up the diva's thigh, tugging at her panties. Sex was definitely on their minds and when the two of them wanted it, their was no saying no. Rachel was beginning to moan as her girlfriend slipped her hands into her lace underwear when Quinn's face came to mind whilst she closed her eyes.

She snapped her eyes open and realised that the two of them only had two minutes until they were due at Quinn and Noah's, and so far they didn't have a clue where they were. Rachel took Charlie's hand from her crotch and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry babe, I want to but we're going to be late. I don't want to piss Quinn of. Let's save that for later, eh?"

She placed her hands back on the steering wheel and resumed with finding her way to Quinn and Noah's house. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts; Charlie looked stunning tonight and she just wanted to fuck her right then and there. Though she really started to enjoy Charlie's hand up her skirt when she'd pictured Quinn in her head. What did that mean? Was she having some sort of wet dream over Quinn Fabray? Surely not. Of course Quinn was gorgeous in every way and in high school Rachel had the biggest crush on her, but Rachel had always known that Quinn wasn't just heterosexual. She was Barbie heterosexual and no matter how much fantasising was done, Rachel could never change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel grabbed Charlie's hand as they paced up the driveway of Quinn and Noah's. They were 10 minutes late due to their lack of directions and a satellite navigation. Plus their intense sexual desires did not help their matter. After ringing the doorbell, Rachel took one look at the Latina who was looking smoking in a little black dress with a zip down the front, which was starting to drive Rachel mad. It was taking all she had not to unzip it all and screw her right there on the pavement.

Before she could even contemplate it further, the door opened to a handsome Noah and a glowing Quinn. "Hey guys! You both look amazing. I'm guessing you're Charlie?" Quinn beamed as she shook Charlie's hand, leading the couple into the house. "I'm Quinn, and this is my fiancé Noah. It's lovely to meet you."

Noah couldn't help but stare at the two women who had their arms wrapped tightly around each others' waist. "Rachel's a lesbo?" he thought. "Pretty hot." He could feel Quinn's eyes watching him so he looked away, trying to pretend that he hadn't been staring at the couple. Though he noticed that Quinn too was staring at the couple in awe. As soon as she snapped out of her trance, she led the two women into their dining room.

Noah pulled Quinn behind for a second, before whispering "Did you know that Charlie was a girl?" He asked, completely baffled.

"I had my thoughts but I wasn't sure. Don't make a big deal about it though" She warned him, before walking into the lounge.

"So guys, dinner should be ready in the next fifteen minutes so I hate to say but until then you're going to have to miss my darling fiance as he's the only one in this house that can cook." Quinn joked, tugging at Noah's hips. "Darling, make sure it's cooked right. I don't want Rachel and Charlie to think we're not good at entertaining guests."

"You got it, babe. Well I'll see you two in a bit, I hope you like lasagne. Vegan option of course, I remembered you were vegan back in high school Rachel."

Rachel was astounded at how Noah could remember such an insignificant detail such as her eating habits. "Yeah, that's right Noah. I can't believe you remember! Actually, Charlie's vegan now too so we're in luck."

Noah smiled and walked off to the kitchen, leaving the three girls in the lounge together. Charlie sat herself down, pulling Rachel by her waist and onto her lap as she did so. The couple kissed for a second, almost forgetting that Quinn was in the same room. As soon as Rachel realised, she moved herself next to Charlie, still holding her hand tightly.

"So… Quinn… Surprised?" She winked, drawing attention to hers and Charlie's interlinked hands.

"Not entirely. I always thought you had a crush on Santana back in high school but she told me that if I brought it up again, she'd beat the shit out of me. I guess Latina's are your thing then?" Quinn mumbled, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close the two girls were sitting.

Rachel stared back blankly. "Santana? I never fancied Santana! Sure she was gorgeous, but I never liked her. She was too much of a bitch." Rachel rambled on, trying to make it obvious that Rachel Berry never had any feelings for Santana Lopez. In high school it had always been Quinn, she'd wanted Quinn so badly for years.

Quinn snorted at how Rachel was clearly trying to cover up her crush on Santana, "Oh come on Rach! I saw the way you stared when you watched cheerios practice. You'd always be out there on the bleachers, eyeing up Santana! You wanted her, admit it!"

"Who said I was staring at Santana?" Rachel blurted out, before panicking and adding "I could have fancied Brittany or somebody."

Quinn winked at Rachel, who was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "It could have been me." She joked, before walking out of the living room to check on the progress Noah was making with dinner.

Left alone in the room together, Charlie grabbed Rachel's wrist and whispered into her ear. "It _was_ her, wasn't it? You always liked her." The pain in her eyes was intense as her girlfriend tried to lie to her.

"Don't be silly Charlie. It wasn't her. It was Santana okay? I like latinas, you know that."

No matter how much Rachel tried to cover up, Charlie was having none of it. "Fuck you Rachel. And fuck her. Though no doubt you want to." The latina hissed, before storming out the room, out of the house and down the driveway. Not even waiting for Rachel to chase her, she dug the key into the ignition of their car and sped off, the tires screeching against the road.

Rachel sighed as her head collided with the palm of her hand. "Fuck," she muttered, trying not to draw much attention to the problem.

Quinn rushed out of the kitchen to a stunned Rachel, who was obviously holding back tears for whatever reason. "What the hell just happened?" Quinn asked, worried about the state of her friend. "Why did she just take off like that?"

Rachel was shaking with fear and confusion as she sunk into Quinn's arms, smelling the soft vanilla scent of the beautiful blonde who was rocking her, soothing away her problems. A warm tear trickled down her face as she tried to explain. "Charlie's just strange like that. She hates the thought of me liking any body else. Even if it was back in high school."

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's okay Rach. You can stay here tonight, okay? It's gonna be fine."

Rachel sniffed, before looking up at Quinn. After Quinn had kissed her, the butterflies in her tummy had begun to dance and she could feel her cheeks blushing. "Sorry Q, I don't really feel like eating right now. Would it be completely rude for me to go to bed right now?" Rachel asked, clearing her throat.

Quinn shook her head as she released the brunette from her hold. "Of course not sweetie! You should probably get some rest. I'll show you to your room." Intertwining her fingers through Rachel's, she led her up the stairs into the spare bedroom.

Taking a long look around the room, Rachel decided she adored the spare room they had created. The lavender walls with cream curtains, with matching cream and lavender bed sheets were somehow so comforting in her time of need. Quinn walked off into her own room and returned with a black nightgown which she gently threw at Rachel.

"Here you are. Slip into this and then I'll tuck you into bed." Quinn laughed, trying her hardest to be comforting. Usually Quinn would leave the room for privacy when people changed but Rachel didn't seem to mind her there, so she pretended not to watch as her friend revealed her toned, tanned body. Feeling confused, Quinn was staring to get turned on by the sight of Rachel's perky breasts which were covered by a red lace bra which matched her red lace panties.

Once Rachel had slid into the nightgown, she hopped into bed and looked up at Quinn. "Tuck me in then!" She joked, tugging at Quinn's arm. Quinn tucked Rachel in, and perched on the end of the bed. "Would you like me to read you a bedtime story too?" Quinn asked, sarcastically whilst prodding Rachel's side.

Rachel giggled as Quinn prodded her ticklish spot. "No, I'm okay" she laughed "But I do want to talk to you in the morning." She stated, on a more serious note.

Quinn lifted herself up off the bed. "Well I'll best let you get some sleep. If you need me, I'll be downstairs for a while. Mine & Noah's room is next door if you need us later on. Feel free to get up and use anything in the kitchen or whatever. Bathroom's across the hall…" After she felt like she'd said everything, Quinn sighed and leant down to Rachel, preparing to kiss her goodnight on the cheek. Not expecting it, Rachel moved her face to the side, causing the two girl's lips to collide.

Having Quinn Fabray's lips on hers was something Rachel had wanted for years, though now it was finally happening, it made her feel dirty and wrong. Quinn was engaged with a baby on the way, and the kiss wasn't even supposed to happen. So why was she feeling so turned on and so happy?

Quinn didn't expect kissing Rachel to feel so special, so she kept her lips on the brunettes for a lot longer than she should've. The kiss had gone from being completely platonic, to somewhat sexual. It was taking all she had not to slip in her tongue and let it massage Rachel's. She knew she had to pull away before she did something she really regretted.

Snapping herself out of the kiss, Quinn cleared her throat. "Um, sorry. Night Rachel." She stuttered, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Rachel, still stunned, stared at the closed door. "Night beautiful." She whispered, before rolling over and shutting her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel rolled out of bed at 10am, a lot later than she usually slept in until. She was normally the type of girl to wake up at 6:30am every morning, shower at 6:45, dress at 7:15, eat at 7:30 etc. But having a lie in was a tiny piece of heaven for the brunette, tangled up in the soft cotton bed sheets that smelled just like jasmine.

Padding downstairs, she hoped that everybody would be out. She never actually asked Quinn or Noah what they did for a living now, so she didn't have a clue what time they'd be heading to work. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a soft singing voice coming from the kitchen.

"Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down… And all that jazz…"

The closer she got to the kitchen, the voice became louder. Peering round the door, she saw the culprit of the beautiful singing. Quinn. A smile spread across Rachel's face as she quietly hummed along with the singing, not wanting to take the attention off Quinn. Watching Quinn stamp her feet in time with the music, her body flowing so effortlessly around the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh a little

"Start the car, I know a whoopee spot where the gin cold but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl… And all… that… jazz!"

Quinn spun around, thrusting her jazz hands high in the air before stopping abruptly when she noticed Rachel at the door. She shoved her hands back into her pocket and sighed, embarrassed.

"I never knew you liked Chicago." Rachel perked up.

"Well somebody made me watch it in high school once, remember? I fell in love with it ever since."

Rachel remembered the night she had forced Quinn to watch Chicago. Her Dad's had suggested that Quinn slept at the Berry residence after her parents had kicked her out, and she clearly wasn't happy at Puck's. Rachel had assumed that Quinn was entirely unimpressed by the movie, by the way she had fallen asleep as soon as the film finished, her head firmly resting on Rachel's.

"I didn't realise you enjoyed it, by the way you fell asleep straight after." Rachel questioned, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"I was comfy, okay?" Quinn laughed. "What's not to love? Richard Gere, murder, music, amazing costumes and beautiful women. Though maybe the beautiful women were the only reason you liked it." She teased, digging Rachel in the ribs.

Rachel gasped, pretending to be overly offended by Quinn's remarks. Ruffling Quinn's hair into a tousled mess, she yelled "Never! Ever! Ever! Joke about musicals!" whilst laughing uncontrollably.

Panting for breath in the midst of the play fight, she stopped to breath, her hand still placed delicately on Quinn's hair. Sliding her hands down to stroke her cheek bones, Quinn gulped before placing her hand on top of the brunette's.

Rachel edged her face closer to Quinn's, their noses touching. Quinn could feel Rachel's hot breath on her lips as the temptation rose, with the blonde hardly being able to contain the urge to kiss her. Planting her lips onto Rachel's, she let her tongue enter slightly, as they kissed passionately. Rachel was astounded by how passionate a kisser Quinn actually was.

Quinn suddenly pulled out of the kiss, shocked by her actions. "What the fuck Rachel? I'm engaged… and pregnant! Just because Noah's at work, doesn't give you the right to try win me over!" She yelled, pinning the blame on her lover.

Rachel licked her lips shamefully, before whispering "I'm sorry Quinn. But that wasn't just me. You wanted as much as I did. You were the one who kissed me, you can't -"

Quinn cut her off, her frustration building up more and more. "Fuck off Berry, stop trying to act like this is me. It's you and your fucking lesbian fetishes. Stop doing this to me! Me and you… never gonna happen." She was almost screaming now, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rachel could hardly believe what she was hearing - Quinn's words hit her like daggers, stabbing her hard in the heart, leaving a huge, gaping wound that was clear for Quinn to see. Here she was, with the girl she fell in love with the first time she ever saw her, and once again Quinn was making her feel just as shitty as she did in high school.

"You know what's funny Quinn? I thought you'd changed since high school. In fact, you have changed from high school. It's just when you get scared, you put up this head cheerios front to try pretend that you don't care. Though I know you. You do care. I don't know exactly how you feel about me - about us, but I know that you don't hate me. And I know what we just had was real. I felt it now and I felt it last night, and if you can honestly look me in the eye right now and tell me it meant nothing, I'll go. But if you can't, then I want you to kiss me again."

Quinn stared blankly, the tears in her eyes stinging like antiseptic on an open cut. Opening her mouth to speak, she felt all the words fall from her. Falling deep down into an abyss of silence. "It-it-it…" She stumbled, trying hard to say it out loud. "It meant nothing…" she whispered, her voice still hoarse and crackly. It took everything she had to lie like that but what else was she supposed to do? She was engaged to Noah, a man who made her feel so happy and safe. They were expecting a baby, their one hope of true happiness since giving up Beth all those years ago. She couldn't give it all up now to be in love with the girl she bullied mercilessly in high school.

Sighing, Rachel turned her back and walked back upstairs to the spare room. At the top of the stairs, she muttered one word to herself "lies…"


End file.
